The Elmore Lantern Corps
by Stories Are Done
Summary: Things Have gone well for Gumball Watterson since 'Remembering the Past'. He has become an Author, Penny is officially his wife and nothing has gone wrong, until one day, a green light comes to Mr Watterson...
1. The New Light

Gumball Watterson was driving away from his new home with Penny Fitzgerald, his beautiful wife. He was heading towards his local mall to see his brand new book that had been published and sent to stores EVERYWHERE, It was called 'A Hard Relationship'. He arrived to see almost all of his school mates were there. When he walked in, he headed towards T-Mart, not noticing little differences about his friends... Misami had a white glow to her normal self, Alan was now blue and not his usual aquatic colour, Carrie (who was now together with Darwin) had a pure black outline and wasn't 3d, Tobias had a Orange sweatband on instead of his usual green, Clayton had violet lips instead of his usual purple, Leslie had been inverted to have yellow petals instead of pink, Darwin's whole shoe was now green and The end of Jamie's tail was now red instead of orange. When Gumball found where his book was in T-Mart, he looked to see only 3 copies had been sold, 3! He felt a little depressed after finding out his writing wasn't that successful, so he headed back home. When he got home, Gumball didn't notice, but there was something off about Penny, she was more Pink than Yellow. A few hours later, Gumball fell asleep as there was nothing else left to do for the Day. He woke up at about 3am for no good reason he was trying to get a grip on himself when he saw on the floor, a trail of green energy leading into the kitchen. Gumball followed it and he was shocked to see it stopped at some kind of lantern with a ring sitting next to it. He picked it up and put it on his finger, and then he lost control of his body. The mysterious force controlling made him put the ring on the lantern and recite an ancient oath, _"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Site. Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, GREEN LANTERN LIGHT!"_ Then, He passed out.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'm back with another Fan-Fiction! If you're wondering why my dialogue is down the end this time, it's because (in case you didn't get it), I'm going to explain which characters are what lantern.**

 **Green/Willpower: Gumball and Darwin**

 **Yellow/Sinestro/Fear: Leslie**

 **Red/Hatred: Jamie**

 **Orange/Greed: Tobias**

 **Pink/Star Sapphire/Love: Penny**

 **Indigo/Compassion: Clayton**

 **Blue/Peace: Alan**

 **White/Life: Misami**

 **Black/Death: Carrie**


	2. A Mission

**Hello Anyone Reading! (Which There Is Probably None) It's-a-Me! Genetic Yoshi! This is my 7th Chapter written on Fan Fiction and I STILL haven't mentioned it, but me and my cover designer actually have a YOUTUBE channel that we sometimes upload to (We have a ton of videos in storage but I need to edit them). The Link To It Is Here:** **channel/UCLmt9hdHuM85DxLUaGghPag (Not Spoiling The Name)**

Gumball woke up, expecting to be in bed and THAT was all a dream. He woke up on some kind of ruin he looked to see the ring was still on his finger. He yanked at it desperately trying to get it off. After 10 minutes of failing, he gave up and began to look at the rubble. Everything was made of some kind of green stone that had this symbol of a circle in side of 2 lines, his ring had the same symbol. Gumball eventually came to a chasm that was smouldering in some kind of brown energy. He wanted to get a better look so he ended up on the edge. Even though he was as close as possible, he kept on walking and walking and walking, until he was in the centre. He had a good loook. He noticed a figure giving of brown energy standing in the biggest crater though he disappeared like static. He was confused until he looked down, he was hovering.

* * *

Gumball was now flying over the remaining smothering buildings. He now figured out the purpose of the ring it gave him SUPAPOWERS! He now had the ability to fly and whatever he though of became a reality in front of him. he eventually came to a place that had 9 pedestals, all but one was destroyed. He was wondering why this place had them but he heard a moan. "You..." Gumball looked around to see a shrivelled up alien with his brain showing. He was covered in a purple liquid. He made out a couple of words before his spirit flew out for a new body. "The 9 colours, you must unite them, they're all at Elmore, Green, Black, Yellow, Blue, Red, White, Purple, Pink and Orange. The lanterns of these colours are the only ones that can stop the negativity, Brown. You can do it! Stop this entity!" His spirit blasted something into his ring before flying off. Gumball's head felt like it had exploded, billions of terrabytes of knowledge filled his brain. He ended up passing out again. He reawoke in his bed, with Penny next to him, the light still on but it was now 7am, his alarm was going off.


	3. Those Who Help

**Hello Readers! Genetic Yoshi Here With Another Chapter Produced From M.A.M.F.S inc. I have made a choice that many will hate, I am putting myself and my cover designer, Secret Cyndaquil in my stories. My Next Story Will Explain why I'm in Elmore, Until then enjoy this chapter and my other stories!**

* * *

Gumball Sat at his kitchen table, trying to figure out what to do. Penny had left for work an hour earlier so he couldn't tell her. Darwin was STILL busy with Carrie (Apparently he's planning to have a shot a proposal?) Gumball HAD to tell someone otherwise he'd faint of pressure. It them came to him, Yoshi and Quill! Red 'Genetic' Yoshi or just Yoshi and Cyndaquil 'Secret' Pokemon or just 'Quil', had helped him with the many struggles of Middle school. When Darwin wasn't there for him, they were.

* * *

He came to a house that was surprisingly in decent shape despite being owned by two MLGers. (Major League Gamers) Gumball politely knocked on the door, hoping for an instant open as they were also great with constructing technological machinery. He ended up waiting 8 minutes before the door opened. Quil was standing there looking like he had just won an on-line flame war. he quickly explained that him and Yoshi or 'The Tacos', had just won themselves another video game trophy. After 10 minutes of catching up, Gumball sat them down and started to explain what had happened to him the previous night. At the end, the Tacos looked at each other, then back at Gumball. They showed him their fists. They were wearing the _exact_ same ring. Gumball looked at them as if they were faking it. Yoshi recognised the look as Gumball used the face on them many times in middle school, so Yoshi made a green energy baseball glove. Gumball was shaking his head in approval. Yoshi grabbed Gumball's hand and studied his ring. After 10 minutes of this and an awkward silence, both of the Tacos pressed their own rings to his. They copied the information Gumball had and handled the income quite easily.

After a few hours of talking, arguments and conversation, they figured out the colours represented certain traits (Mentioned in first chapter) and they do believe that they have narrowed down the options. Black was simple as the only dead person was Carrie, so it _had_ to be her. Orange was just as easy as rich are also greedy, so Tobias fit the description. Red was the next simplest as there was only 3 people who match, Jamie, Nicole and Tina, though it seemed so far only those from school were chosen and Tina was mostly misunderstood. There was actually 4 green lanterns as Gumball told them that every time he said a colour, a strike of lightning came out of his head, they were yet to figure out the 4th one. Ect, Ect. They decided to start with the obvious.


	4. A Quest, BEGINS!

**G'day Guys! I am REALLY running out of ideas for stories. I f you want to give suggestions, feel free to PM me with them. (P.S, Can someone help me with showing how Leslie is a fear lantern?)**

They were now out the front of Gumball's old apartment, where they were going to get Carrie. Gumball was for some reason _shivering_ with fear. When he was told to do the talking, he pressed the button for the elevator, so Quill would have to. *Knock, Knock, Knock* *Door Opening* "Hey Darwin." "Hey Quill!" "Can I see Carrie Please? It's something about this..."Said Quill as he showed him his ring. Darwin stared at it before saying, "Funny you would show me that ring." "Why's that, Darwin?" Darwin turned around to show his tail fin with... A GREEN LANTERN RING! THEY HAD FOUND THE FOUTH ONE! "Carrie has one as well, except its black and has a different symbol." (An Hour Later...) "So... let's see... Pink, Check! Black, Check! Orange, Check! Blue, Check! Violet, Check!" "Soooooooooooooooo, that's all the colours except Red, Yellow and White!" The quest for the lanterns ... Continues!


	5. The Shadow Lifted

**Greetings My readers! I... REALLY don't have anything to say, enjoy the chapter, I... guess...**

* * *

The green lanterns were all gathered at a table, trying to find a way to gather the last of the lanterns. Quill was leading the operation. "Okay guys, Me and Darwin will go and find the white lantern using the list we have, Yoshi, you get the red lantern as you can best handle them and Gumball, search the city for our fear lantern and we meet back hear in about 2 hours and if you didn't find the lantern, bad luck." Darwin and Quill went to their own cars (Yes, Darwin now has a car.), Yoshi also went to his but went the opposite way. Gumball took the bus to the city.

* * *

It had been nearly 2 hours and he still had no luck. He checked every shop, every bus stop and every phone booth. He was beginning to just want to go home and he would've if he hadn't heard the voice. "No... Can't trust anyone..." It was a scared voice, it came from the alleyway that was coming up on the corner. Gumball turned into it to see a terrified Leslie hiding behind a dumpster. When he walked up, Leslie put his leaves up and started yelling. "No, stay away! Don't hurt me!" "Leslie?" "G-Gu-Gumball?" "Yeah Leslie. It's me." Gumball walked towards him, only for him to back up into the wall. "Leslie, what's wrong?" "Orchestra Supreme... Wouldn't let me join... They say they needed the best... If I'm not the best... I'm not ANYTHING!" He yelled turning into a flaming yellow sphere. Gumball approached him only for the energy to disappear and for him to pass out. "To scared" Gumball thought as he picked him up. He pulled out his phone and rang up Yoshi to come and get him.

* * *

I was holding a droopy Leslie as I came back to the table. Yoshi now had very visible injury's all over his small body, while Darwin was there with his old crush, Misami. I dropped Leslie onto the table and poured a little water on him. I put him in a chair as he recovered from the pass out. I went up to Yoshi and asked, "How did you become a human punching bag?" He pointed to a room that was heavily locked and had an eye hole. He looked in to see a raging Jamie that was trying to break out. "Oh... It was her." They gathered around the table holding all the rings that they had collected. They started making a tower out of them, not knowing WHAT to do. They eventually shot there beams of light at the pile. Gumball's ring flew off his finger and joined the pile. They all melted, before their eyes and formed a single ring. Its symbol was a triangle inside of a circle. It floated onto Gumball's finger and moulded its self to fit perfectly. The second it did that, all the power in Elmore, shut down. When it came on, the light was now brown and a moment later, A figure showed up on the screens, made a shadow with the light bulbs and showed up as electricity through other devices. It was same figure that showed up when he was on the planet that was called Oah. It began to speak. "Those he see me before them, will not know who I am. I am Dr Wrecker, I came from the dimension known as the void, where all the fails of the world go. I was one of them. Using my newly acquired power, I shall make those who are not fails and this very planet, PAY! I can not be stopped, so do't bother trying, Gumball Tristopher Watterson."


	6. The Final Battle

**This is the last chapter, where Gumball finally saves the day, hope y'all enjoy!**

There was a silence before Gumball grabbed this new ring and ran out the door. Yoshi, Quill and Darwin began to chase after him before he flew off. Gumball looked over Elmore to see at the town hall, a large brown twister forming. He flew the fastest he could to it and entered to see Rob, forming lightning with his fists. Gumball realised that he hadn't been noticed, so he made a giant fist and began to beat the s**t out of him. Rob returned the attack with a lightning punch. They both began to wrestle each other until Gumball kicked him in the nuts. From there Gumball ripped the brown ring off of Robs static hand. Rob looked at him in utter defeat and started to fall to the ground. Gumball formed a jail cell and locked him inside. If there was one thing Gumball knew, it was how to opened the void again. He grabbed a toaster and taco maker and duct taped then together. The world ripped open and sucked the taco toaster in. Gumball grabbed Rob and threw him in after. The ripped closed shortly after. Gumball then looked up to see it was night. He heard panting behind him, so he turned around to see Yoshi, Quill and Darwin, running towards him. He smiled and turned his head to the stars. He then felt the force controlling him again, he put his hand up and the ring flew off. It then shattered back into the 9 original rings. The ones on the 3 behind him also flew off. They joined the bunch and then blasted off into space. A second later, a spirit showed up, it was the one of the guardian. He spoke before disappearing again. "Thank you, ex Green Lantern Gumball, Darwin, Yoshi and Cyndaquill. But the highest of thanks to you, Gumball. If you hadn't had destroyed Brown Lantern Rob, we would have all been doomed." They all gave each other a pat on the back and walked off towards their home.


End file.
